Adhesive articles such as sheets, films, tapes, etc. are often difficult to apply to a substrate in a precise location and without air entrapment, primarily due to preadhesion or “quick stick” behavior of the adhesive. This is particularly true for adhesive articles that have adhesives with high bond strengths and/or low temperature tack properties. Many methods have been developed in order to make application of adhesive articles easier including, for example, the use of application aids such as soapy solutions or talcs. Adhesive articles having embossed or structured adhesive layers have also been developed, as have adhesive layers that are easily removable and/or repositionable.